Coming Home
by gijane197702
Summary: Remus returns home to Tonks...set Deathly Hallows, so SPOILERS


**Title:** Coming Home

**Author:** gijane7702  
**Rating & Warnings: **PG/angst

**Pairing(s):** Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks

**Word Count:** 1442

**Summary:** Remus returns home to Tonks

**Author's Notes: **Slight change from the other fics…but that's fanfic for you!

Nymphadora Tonks held the small green baby outfit up to her still flat stomach. It was far too early for any baby belly, so, squinting slightly, she morphed her stomach to protrude slightly. Dora smiled, but it faded when she realised she had no one to share it with.

Remus was gone. After a huge row, he had left her and their unborn child because of his insecurities. As much as it rankled her that he had run away, she understood him and why he had left. She had been thinking hard on what was said during the row and had admitted to herself that some of the things Remus had said were correct. 

Robarts, the Head of the Auror Division, had not commented when she had changed her marital status. He had grudgingly put her on Maternity Duty when she had told him she was pregnant. Dora knew that it was the desperation for someone to do all of the piles of administrative work she was doing was the only reason she had kept her job. As long as she kept out of sight, her head down, and her mouth shut, Dora knew she'd stay employed.

She watched her reflection in the mirror cocked its head to the side at the sound of the doorbell. After the Death Eaters had tortured her parents and her father had to run for it due to the "new Ministry policies", they had let it out that the house was to stand empty. Only Order members knew that she and her mother were actually still here.

There was a murmured conversation between whoever it was and her mother. Both then climbed the stairs and came down the corridor to her room where she was located. Dora turned slightly when the door cracked open and her mother popped her head in.

"Call me if you need me, Dora sweetie. I'm not judging and it's your decision," Andromeda told her now completely puzzled daughter. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Mum…I think."

Her mother nodded at her, pulled her head back and Dora heard her walking away. The door opened all the way…and revelled Remus.

Her husband was standing there in his black travelling cloak, his hand shoved into his pockets, with his greying head bowed. "Hullo," he muttered.

Dora blinked unbelievingly at him, then said, not meaning to, in a snappish tone, "After…missing for a week, all you can say is "Hullo"?"

Remus jerked his head up, his bright blue eyes wide at the pitch of her voice. He made to say something, but then caught sight of her still morphed stomach and he said instead, "Isn't it too early for you to show?"

Taking a deep breath, she unmorphed her belly. "Yes, it is. Do you care?" 

"Yes," he whispered. "I- I-" She knew Remus wanted to say more, but his voice caught. He threw his head back in frustration and Dora was surprised to see the tears forming in his eyes. He took a deep breath, and then said, "I'm sorry. I know it's not enough, but I am."

"Are you?" she asked quietly, hugging herself...and their baby.

"Yes, Dora. I truly am sorry." He shuffled into the room and stood before her.

She held up a hand as he made to embrace her, stopping him. "And all those things you said…"

Remus hesitantly said, "I'll always have those insecurities. Fifty years from now-"

Dora glared, and then cut him off. "Not those. Those I understand. You know what I mean."

He hung his head. "I still say we jumped into marriage way too fast. We were caught up in the euphoria of our reunion. We should have waited a bit."

"Do you still think I got pregnant on purpose?" she asked bluntly.

"No. Like the Muggle song goes, "It takes two to tango". I'm just as much at fault." He took a breath, and then continued on, "Part of me thinks I might have gotten you pregnant on purpose." Her eyes went wide. "You know…to keep you safe." He rushed on, "If marriage was too soon, I…we…should have taken precautions against parenthood…"

"I agree with you on both accounts." Dora smiled slightly as his head jerked up in surprise. "But the points are moot, Remus. We're married and I'm pregnant. Now what?"

"Parents don't abandon their children," Remus said hoarsely.

Her dark eyes widened. "That's…" She was at a loss for words. 

"Harry's words, not mine. And I nearly did."

Dora wandered over to the bed and sat down on it. "When did you see Harry?"

"About three days ago." Remus ran a hand through his hair. "I finally got into Grimmauld Place…Death Eaters are all over the building. I'm not proud of this, Dora, but I asked Harry if I could go with him, Ron, and Hermione on whatever mission they're about to embark on."

"So…you really were going to abandon us?" Dora placed a protective hand on her stomach.

He blew out a breath, and then said, "That was my plan."

Remus must have known she was going to do it, because he tensed up a split second before her hand came off her belly and slapped his face so hard it stung. "You bastard!" she hissed at him.

"I know," he said quietly. "But I figured that the…our baby was better off without a father like me."

Dora jumped to her feet and stood in front of him, enraged, "So, according to you, he's better off with no father at all."

"I figured he'd be ashamed of me," Remus whispered, his head bowed once more. A lone tear trickled down his cheek.

The anger flew out of Dora. She wiped the tear away before kneeling and taking his hands in hers. "Why would he be ashamed of you? You're going to be a wonderful father!"

"I'm an outcast, Dora. And I was thinking of how you both will be as well…and I was trying to spare you both that stigmatism."

"I…we don't care, Remus! How many times do I have to tell you that! With the burdens we both bear, we would never win a popularity contest with wizarding society. And you think with this Ministry, one that doesn't even accept Muggleborns, that they'd accept us?" 

"Harry basically said that to me."

"Well, Harry's a very intelligent man, isn't he?"

"Yes, Harry was mostly correct." He smiled slightly and Dora knew, despite their row, he was proud of his friend's son. "What if the baby is like me?" Remus asked suddenly.

"What? A werewolf?" Dora asked surprised. He nodded, as if unable to speak. "Werewolves are made, not born, Remus. You know that!" 

He nodded again, eyes downcast. "I know. It's just…"

"I understand, darling." She smiled as his eyes swung up to met hers at her term of endearment.

"Harry said I was trying to be Sirius and that I was a coward. I can't believe I did it, but I drew my wand on him and Banished him across the room and ran away."

"You hexed Harry?!" Dora asked in a whispered horrified tone.

"Yes. I know…but I did feel like I owed it to James, Lily, and Sirius to protect him. I wasn't trying to be Sirius I swear it! I just thought…" Dora nodded that she understood despite the lack of words. "He told me to come back and protect my wife and unborn child. I had to sit on his words for a few days before they sunk into my thick brain."

"So…you're staying?" she asked quietly.

"Yes! Our baby needs a mummy…and a daddy." Dora felt tears slipping down her cheeks at his words. "This might not be the most ideal of situations, Dora, my love, but it's our situation and we're going to make the best of it. Now…" he said while standing and removing his travel cloak and tossing it on the bed. Remus then held his hand out to her. "Show me the outfits you've bought the baby so far." 

She got up and padded over to the cupboard. He came up behind her and murmured approvingly as she began to show him the small amount of clothes she and her mother had bought so far. Eventually, he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her back into his embrace. And she went willingly. "I really do love you, Remus."

"I really love you, Dora. Perhaps," Remus dropped his voice and whispered into her ear, sending a shiver of desire down her spine, "you can show me that baby belly again." His hand splashed over her stomach protectively. "I can't wait until it's real."


End file.
